Encounter
by Lovely Loree
Summary: Experimenting with Renji/Karin. An encounter in a bath house leads to something steamy. Read if you're interested in this crack pairing. Warning, may be OOC, format is weird because I hadn't planned to publish.


**This is my first smut, and I wrote it mostly as a personal study so I could see how this pairing would work out in a bigger fic I've been working on. It's not in the format I would write in normally, and it's probably OOC, but I thought someone might enjoy it.**

**I don't own Bleach, because if I did, I'd give Karin her own spinoff series because I think she has a lot of potential.**

**So here it is, a bit of smut between an unlikely couple, Renji Abarai and Karin Kurosaki. She's 18 so don't freak out. She's also a Visored, but I don't want to spoil the main story this may or may not be part of.**

**It doesn't make sense, there are mistakes, and it's highly unlikely. Since I'm fully aware of everything wrong with this, I ask that nobody flames me for it.**

* * *

**ENCOUNTER**

* * *

It's late in the evening. Renji has just returned from training and is tired and covered in dirt and sweat. He heads straight to the bath house, grabs a towel, and starts taking his clothes off. He's down to his underwear when suddenly a weird squeaky noise alerts him to another presence in the room that he should have sensed earlier. To his mortification, Karin is chin-deep in the soapy water, her eyes wide and her face pink. Renji immediately yelps and turns around, despite not being able to see anything anyway.

"Ah, shit! Sorry, sorry, I'm going - "

"You - you don't have to go."

Renji can hardly believe what he's hearing. Forgetting the fact that she's naked under the water...well, not completely, he's a guy after all...he turns back around to stare at her in bewilderment. She's got her arms wrapped around herself self-consciously and she's blushing deeply, but she seems to be serious.

"I - I mean, there's more than enough room, and if you wait for me to finish, the water will be cold..."

It's a dumb thing to say, since they both know there's plenty of hot water circulating in the large pool. Renji can't believe what he's hearing. Karin is inviting him to strip down naked and join her in the bath. It sounds like she wants him to. He can't wrap his head around it.

"Uh...you sure about that?"

Not trusting herself to speak, Karin nods. She turns around to let him remove the last of his clothes and he quickly slips into the water. Neither of them say anything or move for a long time, feeling very awkward and nervous. Finally Karin takes a deep, bracing breath and continues where she left off, scrubbing some very sweet aromatic shampoo into her hair. She still has her back to him, so Renji is able to glance at her over his shoulder. He admires the curve of her back, all the lovely pale skin he's never seen before. She moves slightly and he catches a glimpse of something he shouldn't, which causes him to immediately turn back around and get on with his own washing. The hot water feels good...too good. He needs to wash up as quickly as possible and get the hell out of there before he embarrasses himself. He forces himself not to look at Karin again, no matter how tempting it is. This situation is already messing with his head. He winces; he pulled a shoulder muscle during training earlier and it hurts when he tries to wash his back.

"Renji?"

Shit, she's right behind him. Renji freezes, painfully aware of the soft, warm, and soaking wet young woman so close to him. Shit, why did he have to think 'soaking wet'...

"Yeah?"

"If - if it hurts, I can wash your back for you..."

Renji can't breathe. He can't speak, either. He just nods numbly and waits with his heart pounding so hard it hurts his chest. He feels a soapy cloth being tentatively rubbed over his back by small, trembling hands. After a moment, she gets a little braver and more confident. Oddly, Renji relaxes as well. But when they speak it is still very awkward.

"Thanks, Karin..."

"What'd you do, anyway? Pull a muscle?"

"Yeah..."

She stops, and he feels her bare hands on his back.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Uh, left shoulder...yeah, right there..."

A few murmured words of hidou, and the pain vanishes. Renji is impressed.

"Been practicing your hidou, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm getting the hang of it. Does it feel better, Renji?"

The innocent words send a shiver down his spine.

"Uh, yeah, good as new...thanks..."

Karin falls silent, and he wonders what she's up to. Then he feels her little fingers tracing lightly over his skin, where he knows his tattoos are.

"These are really cool...did they hurt?"

"Nah. Well, maybe a little."

"I think I want one. A red dragon, just like Ryuumiko, down my spine with its wings spread across my shoulders."

She's doing it on purpose, he knows that now. Well two can play at that game.

"Really? I don't know how well that would work...turn around, let me see if I can picture it."

He waits until he's sure she's turned around completely before turning himself. Heart pounding, he slowly and deliberately moves her wet hair to rest on her shoulder, his hands lingering just long enough to make her shiver in anticipation. He studies her back, picturing in his mind what a red dragon tattoo would look like. But enough pretending. His hands trail across her shoulders and down her spine, and before he can stop himself, slides down her waist and rests at the curve of her hips. Karin lets out a soft, barely noticeable whimper. Renji is no longer responsible for his actions as he bends his head and brushes his lips against her ear, whispering her name in a way that he's certain leaves no doubt in her mind of his feelings and intentions.

"Karin..."

Karin abruptly twists around, locks her arms around his neck, and then his mouth is hot on hers, practically devouring her. Delicious heat spreads through his body and it's all he can do not to pull her onto him unceremoniously and thrust his way to oblivion. He forces himself to move his hands somewhere other than her hips because he doesn't want to hold her too hard against him and possibly frighten her away. But it's hard to keep his hands in one place for very long, and soon he has nowhere else to go but the places she wants him to touch the most. So he obliges her, silently praying that Ichigo NEVER finds out about this; his hands slide from her waist to her stomach and finally they're cupping her breasts. Karin gasps into his mouth and pushes into his palms. Secretly enjoying tormenting her, he takes his time squeezing and caressing and getting used to the feel of her in his hands. At the same time they take a breather and he latches his mouth to her neck, he begins to tease her nipples, alternating between almost-painful tweaking and rubbing and very delicate stroking with his thumbs. Karin's hands meanwhile have moved to his hair, and as he lavishes her neck and chest, he learns quickly that she pulls a little when he does something she likes.

It becomes apparent that they won't get a whole lot accomplished in the water. Hating to stop and move but knowing it's necessary, Renji picks up Karin, gets out of the bath, and uses shunpo to get to his bedroom. It's on the far end of the Kuchiki estate where nobody will see or hear them. It only takes a moment for Karin to get used to the sudden change of setting, especially with Renji licking water droplets off her shoulders.

"You wanna dry off first?"

Karin murmurs something and Renji feels the water evaporating with a strange tingling warmth.

He lowers her gently onto the futon, busily marking a spot just under her jaw and massaging her breasts "Nice trick."

"Yeah, well, I'm not about to let you stop for anything."

Pleased to hear that she had no intention of stopping him, Renji shifts down lower and, with a brief seductive smirk, flicks out his tongue teasingly and swirls it around her right nipple while rubbing and pinching the left. He covers the area with his mouth and she stifles a moan.

"You don't have to keep quiet out here, babe. It's just you and me."

"I - I know, but...but it's a little...embarrassing..."

Renji chuckles softly, switching over to the other side. "Silly girl..."

It occurs to him all at once what's been happening up to this point. Karin invited him into the bath with her, knowing this would happen. She wants to have sex with him. They are currently in the process of having sex. Has she even done this before? Gods above, Ichigo would murder him for sure if he found out Renji had taken his sister's innocence...

"Renji," Karin says sternly, grabbing his face. "Whatever you're worrying about right now, stop." She kisses him, not like before, but with meaning and gentleness. "It can wait."

Taking her advice, Renji kisses her again sweetly, then again with more fervor, and their mouths are once again locked together passionately. When Renji pulls back, Karin whines in protest, but bites her lip when she sees his lust-glazed expression and feels his hand discreetly slipping lower down her front. Renji loves the look on her face as his hand comes to a stop, cupping her gently. She's not afraid, but only a little nervous; mostly she's flushed and breathing hard, her eyes half-shut and her mouth open a little, her lips pink and slightly swollen.

"You have no idea how sexy you look right now," Renji murmurs, a bit awestruck.

Karin laughs a little, and it abruptly becomes a gasp as his finger slides along her slick heat. Renji is amazed at how wet she is already. He strokes her clit experimentally and she arches her back like a cat, making a indescribable noise of pleasure. She's going to be the end of him, he thinks, by this point very impatient to be inside her but won't do it until he knows for sure whether she's a virgin or not. He's pretty sure she is, but he knows she thinks that would be a dealbreaker and would lie if he asked. Distracting her with his thumb pressing into her clit in torturously slow movements, he slips a finger inside. Her muscles clench around him reflexively, but she's not as tight as he'd expected her to be. Maybe she has done this before? But no, a bit deeper in he finds the barrier waiting to be broken. So why does she feel a little bit stretched out already?

"You've touched yourself like this before, haven't you?"

Karin nods sheepishly. "I was, uh, practicing..."

Renji is very interested in this. He adds a second finger, curls and thrusts rhythmically as he imagines her doing this exact same thing to herself.

"When?" he asks.

"The, uh, last time was a little while before you came to the bath house..." Karin sounds a bit guilty as she squirms beneath him.

Renji is immensely pleased, rewarding this by going faster and harder, carefully avoiding penetrating her barrier. "Do you do it a lot?"

"A - a few times a week, yeah..."

Hot damn, she was horny that often? Renji was very, very pleased to hear that.

Renji bends down to whisper in her ear, enjoying the increasing sounds she's making as she draws nearer to climax. "Well, good, because now I'll be giving you all the satisfaction you want. I'm gonna make you come so hard and so good, you won't be able to get up in the morning."

Right on cue, Karin's mouth falls open, her eyes shut tight, she lets out a high-pitched, keening cry of pure bliss and her hips jerk violently as she clenches almost painfully around his fingers - there are three of them now - and has a very, very satisfying orgasm. As she comes down from her high, Renji withdraws his dripping fingers and licks them clean. His erection is getting painful by now, try as he might to keep it under control.

Renji kisses her tenderly, wiping the sweat from her forehead "Was that good, baby girl?"

Karin nods, gasping for breath and looking dazed.

"You ready for the real thing?"

He's so relieved when she nods and presses a reassuring kiss to her lips. Renji holds her comfortingly against him and, as gently as possible, eases in and pushes carefully through. Karin shakes in his arms, bites her lip and squeezes her eyes shut tight, but otherwise shows no signs of serious pain. Renji breathes a long, deep sigh when he's finally all the way inside her, but it's a real struggle to keep still while she adjusts to him. It's an entirely different feeling than having a few fingers barely past the entrance; he fills her up, she can feel every inch of him deep inside her body, a large, slightly uncomfortable, but welcome intrusion. She urges him to start moving, and he does so gladly. It doesn't take long at all for the mild pain to turn into immense pleasure. Renji is very intent on working up to his release, but he isn't inconsiderate; he has a hand between them to stimulate her clit. He can't give the proper attention to her breasts, but she has that under control, rubbing and squeezing and pulling at them as he pounds into her at a fast, strong rhythm. Watching her nearly sends him over the edge too soon. She comes sooner than he thought she would, louder and stronger than before, and Renji immediately follows her into oblivion, gripping her hips so hard there would be bruises later, spilling into her in hot, jerky spurts until there's nothing left and he can't hold himself up anymore. He tries to shift a bit to the side so as not to crush Karin with the full weight of his tired body, but she wraps her arms around him and holds him on top of her with his head on her chest. They both lie there for several minutes in the pleasant, sleep-encouraging afterglow.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Karin asks, a bit shy.

Renji lifts his head to grin lazily at her. "Why, can't move?"

She sticks her tongue out at him. "You know I can't, you big jerk."

"Good, means I did my job right." He softens, touches her face. "Course you can stay, ya silly girl. As long as you want to." He makes a funny face. "Yuck, I sound like a real sap, huh?"

Karin giggles. "Don't worry, you're still super macho."

Grinning, Renji nuzzles into her chest, his arms under hers and his hands playing with her hair. "You're darn right I am," he growls playfully.

* * *

**So this is where it leaves off, they fall asleep, something big happens the next morning that I won't give details about. Conflict, definitely. Anyway, I've never published smut or lemons or whatever before, so this is probably badly written. I just thought I'd share it and see what people think.**


End file.
